Over the Hedge: Soul Mates
by starwars4life
Summary: The 1st part of my RJxHeather trilogy! An alternate reality of the game leaves Heather critically wounded, and during the days of recovery RJ starts falling in love with her. But will possible dilemmas keep him from finding true love? Read to find out!
1. Inner Demons Spring 2006

Over the Hedge: Soul Mates

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Over the Hedge in any way; DreamWorks owns the movie and the original characters are owned by Michael Fry and T Lewis.

**Chapter 1: Inner Demons (Spring 2006)**

RJ was making great progress on getting the food he needed to give to Vincent. With every raid he led, the more food he obtained. He was actually beginning to grow affectionate for this family of forgers and wondered if he should fill them in on the real deal going on. He pondered and pondered, trying to keep his focus on his goal of getting Vincent's food back—he only had 1 more day left. RJ is sitting on his bag in a secluded area behind the hedge a little ways off from the log the forest family lived in. He's talking to himself.

**RJ:** "Sure, they're a nice bunch of people. Definitely worth telling your secret to…NO! If you tell 'em now, they'll be devastated. But it's the right thing to do. No it's not. Yes it is. No it's not…Yes it is-"

**Voice:** "What do you mean, 'yes it is'?''

**RJ** (Turns head to see Heather walking towards him)**:** "Whoa! Heather…Give me a little warning next time."

**Heather:** "Oh, sorry."

**RJ:** "Don't worry about it."

RJ looks into Heather's beautiful sky-blue eyes. They seemed to glow in the serene moonlight. The first time he noticed was when he danced with her 3 nights ago while listening to Sum 41 on a CD player. This time however, her eyes seemed even more beautiful. He was actually beginning to think he may be falling in love with her…Then again, she was a possum and he was a raccoon. It wouldn't—no, _couldn't_—work out. He shakes his head to keep his focus on what's going on around him.

**Heather:** "So what were you talking about?"

**RJ:** "Oh…Um…I was just, uh, confirming to myself what a wonderful night it is."

**Heather:** "Yeah! It's very beautiful and peaceful. Mind if I join you?"

**RJ:** "Not at all."

RJ pats the vacant left side of his bag to invite Heather to sit next to him. While she's sitting down, her fur brushes against RJ's. It was so soft, gentle, and even had a natural warmth to it. It took a lot for RJ not to say any of that out loud.

**Heather:** "So, what's on your mind?"

**RJ:** "Nothin' much. Just enjoying the evening…It clears my head…Helps me forget about the hectic things going on around me too."

**Heather:** "Yeah…I hear ya."

Heather looked at RJ while he was taking a relaxing deep breath with his eyes closed. She observed him quickly. His mask was brown during the day but seemed to be black at night. The white fur covering the majority of his front body made him attracting to her eyes…She got a grip on herself. How could she start falling in love with someone she hardly knew and of a different species? She didn't even know how old he was…

**RJ:** "Heather?"

**Heather** (Snaps back into reality)**:** "Yeah?"

**RJ:** "Can you tell me about your mother?"

Heather let out a long, sorrow-filled sigh and RJ was afraid he'd asked too much from her.

**RJ:** "I-I'm sorry. I didn't—"

**Heather:** "—Know? It's okay, I'll tell you. My mom's name was Mary. She was very kind, caring, beautiful, and always had a smile ready. My dad says I'm like her in every way from voice, to personality, to beliefs, to appearance; save for one thing."

**RJ:** "What?"

**Heather:** "My eyes…they're my father's." (Takes a deep breath and lets it out) "When I was 3 years old, my parents decided to have another baby or two. My mother…she died while giving birth a stillborn baby that would have been *sniff* my little brother…"

RJ is completely speechless.

**Heather:** "My dad always said that even if my little brother survived, he wouldn't hate or blame him for causing my mom to die because he would be all that there was left of her…Of course I think the same way. After all, he was still my brother."

Heather wipes the tears from her eyes and RJ feel a lump in his throat from Heather's tragic story.

**RJ:** "I…I…I don't know what to say…Except that I'm sorry for you and your father's loss…"

**Heather** (Pats RJ's hand)**:** "Thank you…"

There's a moment of silence.

**Heather:** "What about you? What were your parents like?

**RJ** (Outraged)**:** "NO!! That's not a good topic for me!!! I_ don't_ wanna talk about it!!!!!"

Heather was caught completely off guard. She didn't think RJ would react in such a way. RJ quickly sees the errors of his response and his ears droop down in sadness.

**RJ** (In a more soft tone)**:** "Oh…Please forgive me…I just…" (Eyes start to water) "It's a complicated thing where I have a variety of feelings about them." (Wipes the tears from his eyes) "I don't know *sniff* whether to love them or hate them, want them or not want them, see them or never see them, welcome them or turn them down flat, hug them or just slap them upside the head, and…whether to forgive them or never forgive them…I just…can't forget all that's happened to me ever since they abandoned me-!" (Immediately covers his mouth with his hands—he _did not_ want to say that)

**Heather** (Shocked)**:** "They abandoned you…? Their own son…?!"

**RJ **(Looks down at the ground)**:** "……….Yes…………."

**Heather:** "Why…?"

**RJ:** "That's the thing…I don't know why…I was 2 years old."

**Heather** (Gasps)**:** "Two?"

**RJ** (Fighting to hold back his tears)**:** "Yeah. *sighs* I don't know their names, faces, or anything else about them…All can remember about them was them saying my name 'RJ' out loud…That's it. I just woke up one morning and they were gone…Just…Gone…All I had left was this." (Pats his bag) "I don't even know if they're still alive. If got hurt, I had to try my best not to cry because one time it attracted a fox that tried to kill me…"

Heather couldn't believe what she was hearing. It even made her feel humbled. She had heartache for 8 years after her mother and baby brother died, but she still had her dad to look after her; to feed her; to love her; to take care of her; to raise her; to comfort—and cry—with her. But RJ…He didn't have either of his parents. She couldn't (or even wanted to) imagine how awful it must have been to grow up truly all alone.

**Heather:** "You can stop there…I've heard enough."

**RJ:** "Thanks for telling me about your mother. I just wanted to know what it's like because I have no memory of my own."

**Heather:** "You wanna come in the log and sleep with the rest of the family tonight?"

**RJ:** "No…Not tonight."

**Heather:** "Okay. Thank you for tonight and for all that you've done for me and my family this week."

**RJ:** "No problemo. I'll see ya in the morning."

**Heather:** "'Night!"

**RJ:** "Goodnight…"

Heather walked away. She found herself disappointed with RJ's answer. He never wanted to open up to the family who would be more than happy to accept him if he simply asked. Even though he and Verne weren't really on the same page, they could see eye-to-eye in time. But, no…RJ only wanted to sleep alone in his tree which looked really uncomfortable to sleep in.

Suddenly, she had a wonderful idea that she and the family could do to show their appreciation! On the raid yesterday they had obtained all sorts of home-style appliances: A welcome mat, TV, lawn flamingo, cushions, and small car seat human babies often sat in while riding in the car. She hurried back to the log. Verne was asleep but everyone else was awake. She told them her plan; they all smiled and nodded "yes" in agreement. They were going to make him feel right at home!

Unbeknown to her, RJ was carefully watching Heather, waiting until she was out of site. When she was gone RJ got up, sprinting further away while his inner sorrow built up tremendously inside him. It threatened to escape every passing microsecond, but he had to hold it in just a little longer…Long enough to get somewhere he wouldn't be heard. He reached a stopping point and began to cry like he had when he was a baby. He squalled and bawled as a river of tears flowed from his eyes. He interchanged between crying and yelling in rage, but the tears refused to let up.

**RJ** (Crying out of controllably and beating his fists on the ground)**:** "WHY!??!! MOM!!! DAD!!! WHY?!?!? ALL I WANNA KNOW IS WHY!!!?? WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?!!? YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME!!!!! WHY!?!?!?!"

RJ continues to cry for the next half hour. When he's done he goes back to pick up his bag and heads over to the log. He climbs up his tree and lies down.

**RJ** (Whispering to himself)**:** "All I wanna know is why…."

A final tear runs down his cheek and he falls asleep.

Yep…So the "pad" that the animals showed to RJ was Heather's idea in this story. I'm sorry for the sad chapter ending, but it'll be better from here on out. I'll need reviews for my Fic titled "Over the Hedge Beginnings: RJ" to see if I should continue the story and updating it with the stuff covered in this Fic's chapter that I haven't added yet.


	2. A Disastrous Rescue

**Chapter 2: A Disastrous Rescue **

*******Note:**** This RJxHeather story will be an alternate reality of Over the Hedge video game where everything in the game still happened, but Vincent was not involved in the plot at all.**

A year had gone by and RJ and Hammy had just rescued Heather from Dwayne the Verminator. The VermTech College Campus was moments away from self-destruction as RJ carried Heather out of the central control building as fast his legs could carry him. They finally make it out and stop to celebrate.

**Hammy:** "We did it! Yahoo!!!"

**RJ:** "You got that right Hammy! Phew…"

Heather wraps her arms around RJ and hugs him tightly.

**Heather:** "I knew you'd come for me! Both of you! I just knew you'd come back!!"

**Hammy:** "Off course we came back! We're not a family of 12 without you!!"

**RJ:** "We'd never leave you or any other member of the family behind! Even if it meant the cost of our lives."

RJ grins at Heather who grins back at him.

**Hammy:** "Let's go on home!"

**RJ:** "Now you're talking Hamsquad!"

RJ puts Heather down and all three of them walk away as the sound of Police sirens come from behind. Dwayne stumbled out in front of the fleet of police cruisers. Dwayne felt a ray of hope wash over him. He thinks the cops would gladly help him in tracking down the raccoon, squirrel, and opossum that doomed the campus to destruction.

**Dwayne:** "Ha ha! Yes! Alright officers, this campus is about to explode and the culprits are three dirty little vermin! If we leave now we can verminate them before they-"

The police drew their weapons on the surprised Dwayne. They were here for a different purpose.

**Cop:** "Freeze! Keep your hand up!!"

**Dwayne:** "No it's me! I told you it was three-"

**Cop:** "Dwayne LaFontant you are under arrest for illegal VermTech practices and for evading arrest one year ago! Put your hands on your head and walk slowly to the police cruiser."

Dwayne begins to comply with the officer's demands and slowly approaches the police car. But as soon as he turns to the right, he sees something that changes his mind immediately: The three vermin were at the far side of the campus square walking to the tree line! If he couldn't convince the cops, he'd have to take matters into his own hands. He looked at his watch to see that the main reactor had 3 more seconds before going critical. He braced himself.

Suddenly, the central building blew up. The impact of the explosion made the officers fall to the ground. Since he prepared for the explosion, Dwayne held his ground and ran to the downed officer. He picked up the cop's handgun that the latter dropped when the force of the explosion knocked him off balance; this caught the cop's attention. The cop screamed the signal for his fellow officers to use deadly force against the madman who nabbed his gun. Dwayne heard the cop and knew it was now or never. He took aim, lightly bit his tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, and squeezed the trigger.

The explosion had caught the three animals by surprise just as it had with the cops. RJ, Hammy, and Heather quickly turned to see the central building go up in a giant fireball. Then, they saw something else: The Verminator had something in his hand and pointing it right at them. By the time they figured out what it was, it was already too late…the gun had fired its shot. A split second later, the bullet hit its intended target: Heather's heart. She fell to the ground screaming in agony.

**Hammy:** "HEATHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**RJ:** "No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

RJ felt as if the universe had just shut down. Everything he, Hammy, and the rest of the family fought so hard for…All the dangers they had triumphed over…All their efforts to rescue Heather…All of that was now for nothing!! RJ had to make the Verminator pay for what he had just done!

**RJ:** "HAMMY!! GET HEATHER AND FOLLOW ME!"

**Hammy: **"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?!? I'M JUST A SQUIRREL! I CAN'T CARRY HER!!"

**RJ:** "JUST DO IT!!!!!!!"

Hammy couldn't object anymore, he grabbed Heather and did his best to try to carry the dying possum. RJ started running towards Dwayne who had just been shot in both legs by rubber bullets (Which, according to what I've heard and seen on Tru TV police shows, hurt like crap!) an officer had fired from a specialized shotgun. The cops cuffed Dwayne who cried like a baby from the pain. They gave him the "Right to Remain Silent" lecture as they dragged him into a police cruiser. Despite all the agony he was in from the rubber bullets, Dwayne felt satisfied that he got his revenge. No vermin destroys _his _campus and gets away without any consequences. He sighed in relief. The sigh turned into a scream of disbelief as the blasted raccoon was sitting right next to him, growling and looking at him menacingly. And the masked menace wasn't alone either. The squirrel and opossum were in the cruiser as well.

**Dwayne:** "N-No!! It can't be! It's impossible!!!"

**RJ:** "I know you can't even understand me, but you're not gonna hurt a single innocent animal for the rest of your life! You fat, bald, bloodthirsty, psychotic, FREAK!!!!"

RJ lunged at the verminator who could do nothing in defense since he was cuffed. RJ bit his legs, causing him more pain. The cop came over and only rolled his eyes as he heard the verminator squeal in more pain.

**Cop:** "Come on! They were rubber bullets for crying out loud…But if it'll get you to shut up, we'll go to the hospital beyond the El Rancho Camelot Estates Boulevard before taking you to the station."

The cop gets inside and ignores Dwayne's screams as he drives. RJ stops biting the verminator's leg to look at Heather.

**Hammy:** (Whispering in shock): "S-she's still a-alive…"

RJ gets down into the floorboard of the backseat and examines Heather's wound. It was inches below her heart instead of directly through her heart as both RJ and Hammy assumed. But her wound was very bad nonetheless and if they didn't treat it soon, she'll surly die.

**RJ:** "Keep pressure on the wound Hammy."

**Hammy:** "Okay…" (Looks down in despair)

**RJ **(Lightly brings Hammy's head up with his hands)**:** "Don't act like that…She's gonna make it."

The police car sped through the night and was approaching the suburbs. RJ crawled up to the pain-disoriented Dwayne who cringed in fear. RJ only got closer to the man, glaring at him. RJ grabbed Dwayne's nose with one hand and made the man look as he pointed to the driving cop with the other hand. He let go of Dwayne's nose and continued to point at the cop while he made a "Stop" hand gesture. Dwayne couldn't believe what was happening: The raccoon was actually _telling_ him to make the cop stop by the suburbs!

**Dwayne:** "Make me you little—Argh!!!!"

RJ bit Dwayne's nose which caused the latter to kick the cop in the driver seat. The cop immediately stopped.

**Cop **(Very irritated)**:** "You just don't wanna cooperate do ya?!" (Gets out of seat and walks to unlock the backseat door)

When the cop opened the door Hammy and RJ (who was now carrying Heather) sped out. Their exit surprised the officer, but he turned his attention back to Dwayne once the three animals were out of sight.

**Dwayne:** "The raccoon…It made kick you to stop the cruiser…It-"

**Cop:** "I've had enough of your lies for one night! Now if you try anything again I'll bypass the hospital and take you straight to County Jail!! Cupeesh!?!"

**Dwayne:** "Yeah…I hear ya…"

The cop gets back in the car and continues to drive to the hospital. When doctors examine Dwayne's wounds, they are forced to amputate his legs that were apparently bitten repeatedly by a raccoon. Dwayne had to live the rest of his life in a wheel chair.

So Dwayne's fate has been sealed. Without legs he can't hurt anymore animals. Though it may have been an extreme price to pay, considering what he's done to the hedgies, Heather, and all animals alike, he had it coming.


	3. Flat Line

**Chapter 3: Flat Line**

RJ and Hammy come running into the area behind the hedge. The other hedgies had prepared a celebration for the trio's return and had party snacks waiting, but what they saw filled them with shock: RJ was carrying Heather who was bleeding very badly and for all they knew, she was probably dead. Needless to say, Ozzie was terrified. He ran up to RJ.

**Ozzie:** "HEATHER!!! Wha-what happened?!"

**RJ:** "She's been shot below the heart! We need to act fast; I have no time to explain! Every second counts!! Clear the snacks off the table and put her there while I get the first aid kit!"

RJ hands Ozzie his daughter and rushes to his bag to pull out a white box with a red cross on it. By the time RJ reaches the table, everything he asked of his family had been done.

**Ozzie** (With tears falling from his eyes)**:** "Is there any hope or is she…? Gonna…?"

**Verne:** "Of course there's hope…Right RJ?"

**RJ:** "If we act fast, she'll live…We need to take the bullet out first! Verne; keep us updated on her pulse!"

**Verne:** "Got'cha!" (Puts his fingers on Heather's wrist-artery)

**RJ:** "Hammy, get some water and clean the wound!"

**Hammy:** "I'm on it!" (Zips away, is back before RJ knows it, and starts doing his job)

**RJ:** "Stella; when I pull the bullet out I need you to keep pressure on the wound!"

**Stella:** "Okay!"

**RJ:** "Lou, Penny; hold her down because she's gonna struggle!"

**Lou:** "Alright RJ!"

**Penny** (Shivers after seeing Heather's wound)**:** "Jeepers…This is not going to be pretty…"

**Ozzie:** "What about me!?!?"

**RJ:** "Talk to her Ozzie…Say _anything_ to her to keep her awake! OK?"

**Ozzie** (Wipes tears from eyes)**:** "…OK…"

**RJ **(To porcupine triplets)**:** "Kids; I'll need you three to hand me my tools!"

**Bucky, Quillo, and Spike in unison:** "Yes Uncle RJ!"

**RJ:** "Tiger; get ready to put some medicine and bandages on the wound!"

**Tiger:** "Yes RJ!"

RJ looks at the worried Ozzie as he's whispering to Heather. Ozzie looks up at RJ.

**RJ:** "Tell her this is going to hurt…A lot…"

**Ozzie** (Whispering)**:** "Heather sweetie…what they're all about to do is gonna hurt bad. But stay strong…I *sniff* c-can't lose you…You're all I have left…"

**RJ** (To all the hedgies)**:** "OK, ready?"

They all were ready.

**RJ:** "Now!"

RJ uses forceps to take the bullet out while everyone else does his and her part. Heather keeps screaming in pain as they finish pulling the bullet out and start applying medicine, but Ozzie doesn't lose hope. It was a very messy operation and Heather's blood began staining RJ's fur.

**RJ **(To Ozzie)**:** "We're almost done—tell her Ozzie!"

**Ozzie** (Nods "yes")**:** "Heather…It's almost over."

**Verne:** "I…I've got no pulse!"

**RJ **(Panicking)**:** "Tiger, bandages NOW!!!!"

**Tiger** (Hands bandages to RJ)**:** "Here!!"

RJ and Tiger apply the last dose of medicine and put the bandages on without delay.

**RJ:** "What about now Verne?!"

**Verne:** "Still nothing!!"

**Ozzie:** "Please Heather! Come on!!" (To RJ) "DO SOMETHING TO SAVE MY DAUGHTER!!"

**RJ:** "We're trying Ozzie! Just keep talking to her!! VERNE!?!?"

**Verne:** "N-NOTHING!"

RJ begins pushing down on Heather's heart to revitalize her, but to his and Ozzie's horror, it doesn't seem to be working. RJ looks over at Verne one last time.

**RJ** (Worried)**:** "Verne…?"

**Verne** (Tears start falling out of his eyes)**:** "…….No…….."

All the hedgies on are the verge of crying—some have already started. Ozzie starts bawling in loss and Penny hugs him.

**Penny:** "…..I-I'm so sorry Oz….."

Ozzie can't even make an understandable response since he's crying so much. RJ begins to cry as well because he never had a chance to tell Heather he loved her……He was even going to ask her to be his mate once she was old enough.

Verne continues to keep his hand on Heather's wrist for the next 3 minutes, but he too knows that she's gone. Verne begins to pull the table cloth over Heather's body with his free hand. Suddenly, he feels something.

**Verne:** "WAIT!!!!"

All the hedgies look at him.

**Verne:** "I think…I think I've got something here!!!"

Everyone rushes back to Heather.


	4. A Brief Reunion

**Chapter 4: A Brief Reunion**

Heather is dreaming when she starts hearing voices. The voices seem to echo and she tries to move but can't find the strength in her to do so. She slowly starts opening her eyes. Everything is black at first, then light starts to come in and color follows soon after. Her vision is all blurry, but it soon begins to adjust. Everyone in her family is gathered around her with happy faces.

**Ozzie:** "Good morning sweetie…" (Kisses her forehead)

**Heather** (Weakly whispering)**:** "…..Wh-Where…a-am I…..?" *cough*

**Verne:** "Whoa…Take it easy Heather. You've lost a lot of blood and you shouldn't try talking until you regain your strength."

**Penny:** "But to answer your question: You're safe dear, your home and inside the log."

**Stella:** "And we're all gonna help you get back to normal."

**RJ:** "You'll need to eat some sugary foods to get your blood sugar going again."

**Hammy** (Raises hand)**:** "Oh! RJ!"

**RJ:** "Yes……..Hammy."

**Hammy:** "Yeah, uh…How do know all this doctor stuff?"

**RJ:** "Oh…Well, one my favorite things to do when I was growing up was to peek into humans' houses and watch what they were watching on TV. They sure do enjoy the doctor shows such as _House_, _Scrubs_, and _Grey's Anatomy_. By watching those shows I would be able to take care of any injuries I came across. But let's get back to getting Heather better okay?"

**Hammy:** "Oh yeah! Be right back."

Hammy zips off and zips back in a flash. He's carrying cookies.

**Hammy:** "Here ya go. You can have my favorite: Chocolate chip!"

**Heather:** "……….Th-than…k….."

**Ozzie** (Lightly rubbing Heather's forehead)**:** "Shhhhh. Are you trying to tell Hammy 'thank you'?"

Heather manages to nod "yes"

**Ozzie:** "Heather says thanks for the cookies Hammy."

**Hammy:** "You're welcome!!"

Hammy hands Heather a cookie, but she's lost so much strength that she can't even hold it when he lets it go into her hand. Heather tries to pick it up but doesn't have enough strength for that either. Heather frowns.

Ozzie picks up the cookie and holds it in front of his daughter's mouth, smiling at her. Heather begins to slowly eat the cookie while Ozzie holds it for her. As she continues to eat, Ozzie's smile starts increasing and Heather becomes curious.

**Heather:** "…….What…..?"

**Ozzie:** "The last time I fed you like this you were just a little baby girl….It brings back memories…"

Heather starts smiling back as she accepts more food from Ozzie and drinking cola from a straw.

**Tiger:** "You just need to take things really easy for the next few weeks."

**Heather:** "……How long was—"

**Lou:** "Were you out?"

Heather nods "yes" again.

**Lou:** "About 2 and-a-half days."

**Tiger:** "We thought we lost you…"

**Verne:** "It was a miracle that you even survived…"

**RJ:** "In case you've forgotten, you were shot right below your heart when we were leaving the campus. Hammy and I got you back here by stowing aboard a cop car and we took the bullet out."

**Verne:** "I lost your pulse after they were done and I couldn't feel it for awhile."

**Quillo:** "We thought you were dead."

**Bucky:** "Until Uncle Verne found your pulse again."

**Spike:** "And after that, we brought you in here to recover."

**Ozzie:** "Who knows…One more drop of blood lost could have been the death of you."

**Penny:** "You just need to rest. And eat when you're awake."

Heather is intrigued by the story the family had just told her. Then, her vision becomes sparkly and she begins to sweat profusely.

**Ozzie:** "RJ…Her sweat is cold…!"

**RJ:** "Calm down Ozzie…" (Walks up to Heather) "Heather, how many fingers am I holding up?" (Holds up 3 fingers)

**Heather:** "……Th-Three…..Seeing…..sparkles….."

**RJ:** "Okay, just relax. You're about to pass out since the sugar rush from the food and soda is wearing off…Relax…."

Heather soon goes limp and the porcupine kids are worried.

**Bucky:** "Is she OK?!"

Ozzie puts his ears to her chest.

**Ozzie:** "She's fine…Her heart is still beating."

A pause follows.

**Ozzie:** "Can I have a few moments alone with her?"

**Verne:** "Of course…Okay everyone, let's go out now."

The hedgies start leaving the log. RJ leaves last and can't help but over hear Ozzie softly talking to the unconscious Heather.

**Ozzie:** "I love you so much Heather…I thought I lost you…I'll always love you no matter what happens."

RJ's eyes begin to water as he can see what it's like to have a father….. He forgets to wipe his tears away when he steps out into the open area. Hammy sees RJ's tears.

**Hammy:** "RJ….What's wrong? Why are you crying…?"

RJ gasps as the rest of his family overheard Hammy's words and look at him in concern. He doesn't want to have another one of his nostalgic-driven emotional breakdown in front of the family.

**RJ** (Tears gushing from eyes)**:** "I…I…"

RJ buries his face in his hands and runs off into the woods as fast as he can. Hammy is about to run off after him when Verne stops the squirrel.

**Verne:** "Wait. He needs to be alone…I think he ran because he doesn't want us to see him cry. We'll just wait for him to come back…He'll be ready to speak by then."

Everyone nods in agreement but they can't help to wonder what made RJ cry all of a sudden.

Participating in my High School's yearly blood drive my junior and senior year, I've nearly passed out while donating blood. Thank the lord for Coka-Cola and Nutter Butters for keeping me from passing out!!! (LOL).

Anyhoo, RJ's gonna be in for a heart-warming family moment in the next chapter in which I will state some vague references to my OTH Beginnings series. I must inform readers that I'm gonna put OTH Beginnings: RJ on hold until I have completed 2 out of the 3 parts in my RJxHeather trilogy. Until the next chapter…Hasta!!


	5. No Longer Alone

**Chapter 5: No Longer Alone**

RJ ended up taking all night before returning to his family. It was now noon and RJ slowly returned to the log. He peers through a bush to see that his family (save for Heather) is already awake. He reminds himself to do his best not to cry when explaining why he ran off yesterday. He takes a deep breath and steps into view. Hammy sees RJ first.

**Hammy:** "RJ!! You're back!"

**RJ** (Depressed)**: **"H-hey everyone…"

**Penny:** "Jeepers RJ, we waited up all night."

**RJ:** "Oh…I'm sorry."

**Verne:** "Well, I guess we should go ahead and cut to the chase. If you're ready that is."

**RJ** (Nods "yes")**:** Yeah…I'm ready."

**Ozzie: **"So why were you crying yesterday?"

**RJ:** "Actually…It kind of has something to do with you and Heather."

**Ozzie** (Confused)**:** "What?"

**RJ:** "I'm not blaming you for anything Oz, it's just…*sniff* Please forgive me but I couldn't help eavesdropping on what you were saying to Heather when you asked everyone that you needed some time alone with her yesterday. You said you loved her very much and that you would always love her."

**Ozzie:** "Of course I love her, just like my mother and father loved me."

**RJ** (Tears start falling and he speaks a little too stern than intended)**: **"That's the whole point…! You, her father, love your daughter as a parent _should_ love his child! *sniff* Your parents loved you the same way."

RJ pauses to let himself cry a bit and dry up.

**RJ:** "You see: I never had any real parents…"

RJ reveals the story he told Heather that night during the first week of spring to his family: How he was abandoned at the age of 2; how he had to grow up all by himself; how he lived as a drifter until he met them; and how his mixed feelings for his parents deserting him ranged from sorrow to hatred. Everyone's eyes are watering when RJ finishes. When he dries up, RJ speaks again.

**RJ:** "And it's not just you and Heather, Ozzie." (To the group) "All of you had parents of some sort and they took care of you and loved you…" (Looks at Hammy) "Hammy: you had both your mother and father along with a brother and sister…"

**Hammy: **"Uh-huh."

**RJ:** "Stella: You once talked about how your mother, father, and sisters all loved you and each other…"

Stella nods "yes".

**RJ** (to porcupine triplets)**:** "Kids: You have great parents. You know that right?"

Bucky, Quillo, and Spike nod "yes".

**RJ** (To Lou and Penny)**:** "And you had caring and loving parents too."

**Lou:** "Read us like map, right hon?"

**Penny:** "Yes-in-deedy."

**RJ** (To Tiger)**:** "Tiger: your parents raised you and your 5 other siblings in a great way that you're basically royal linage…"

**Tiger:** "Well, you're absolutely correct. After all, I am a prince."

**Verne:** "What are you trying to say RJ?"

**RJ:** "ALL of you had or have loving parents that have raised and loved you…" (Bawls briefly) "Where does that leave me……? I mean….I've been all alone since I can remember. And even though I' a member of this family, I still feel alone. I'm the only one here who never had a mom or dad. No one ever said goodnight to me before I went to bed…If I even _could_ go to bed without worrying about predators. I just….feel……alone……I even wonder if it's in my genes to be a loner because that's all I've been…..Even in emotional matters……….."

RJ drops to the ground and starts crying. Hammy walks up to RJ and tries to hug him, but before he can wrap his arms around his friend RJ looks up with his eyes watering and gestures Hammy to stop.

**RJ:** "I-I'm sorry Hammy…….Hugs can't make feel better right now….Nothing can…….."

The others don't know what to do. They don't want to just sit by and watch a member of their family cry without doing anything to comfort him. Verne walks up to RJ and puts his hand on the raccoon's shoulder.

**Verne:** "…………….You're not the only one…………………"

RJ stops crying and slowly looks up at Verne.

**RJ** (Voice thick from crying and is so shocked that he can only whisper)**:** "………….W-Wh-What……………….?"

**Verne:** "I never had any parents either………I just hatched from my egg along with my other 40 or so brothers and sisters and we all went our own ways……..I grew up all by myself, always wondering why my parents weren't even their to see their children being born…….I had to struggle to survive too…….I lived in fear of predators just like you did…….My brothers, sisters, and most likely every newborn box turtle, always felt that aside from ourselves, no other child or children of any other species experienced the life we had growing up alone…..I _always_ thought that, until now…."

RJ stares at Verne in amazement.

**Verne:** "The whole reason I started this family was to forget about my past, but deep inside I always thought I was the only one who never had parents……So you see. You're not alone anymore. Even in personal matters that you think you'll never forget or forgive…..You're—"

Before Verne could continue RJ jumps up, wraps his arm around Verne, and embraces him in a big hug.

**RJ:** "I….. *sniff sniff* I love you!" (Turns to the others) "I LOVE _ALL_ OF YOU SO MUCH!!!"

**Hammy:** "Group hug time!!!!!!!!!!"

Hammy zips over and hugs RJ while the rest follow shortly after. RJ's still crying, but now he sheds tears of happiness. RJ keeps telling his family that he loves them over and over while they respond by saying they love him too as their answers.

**RJ:** "I've been so depressed about not having a family for so long that I-I've been blinded by what's in front on me……What's ALWAYS been in front of me….."

The family lets go of RJ and move so that they're all facing him.

**Hedgies in unison:** "What?"

**RJ** (hugs as many at once as he can)**:** "You. All of you! You're all my family now! You've _always_ been my family……My_ true_ family!!! I love you all!!!!"

The family hugs RJ tighter but still comfortably.

**Porcupine triplets in unison:** "We love you too Uncle RJ!"

**RJ:** "Thank you. You three are my true nephews….."

Porcupine triplets hug RJ as tight as they can and let go shortly after. RJ approaches Verne and hugs him.

**RJ:** "You're my true father….."

**Verne** (Returns RJ's hug)**:** "You're my true son…."

RJ moves to Ozzie hugs him.

**RJ:** "You're my true father….."

**Ozzie** (returns RJ's hug)**:** "Thanks. You're _my_ true son….."

RJ moves to Lou and hugs him.

**RJ:** "You're my true father too….."

**Lou **(Returns RJ's hug)**:** "You're my 4th true son….."

RJ moves to Tiger and hugs him.

**RJ:** "And you're my true father as well….."

**Tiger** (Returns RJ's hug)**:** "And you are my true son and prince……"

RJ walks to Stella and hugs her.

**RJ:** "You're my true mother……"

**Stella** (Returns RJ's hug)**:** "You're my true son any day….."

RJ walks to Penny and hugs her.

**RJ:** "You're my true mother too….."

**Penny** (Returns RJ's hug)**:** "Thanks sweetums. You're my 4th true son as well."

RJ starts to walk over to Hammy but Hammy, too excited to wait, zips over to RJ and hugs him first.

**Hammy: **"…..RJ……"

**RJ:** "You're my true brother Hammy……"

**Hammy:** "And you're my true brother too!!"

**Voice:** "What about me….?"

RJ and his family turn to the direction of the voice. And to their amazement, Heather is standing right at the entrance of the holding a retractable cane. Before anyone can speak, RJ rushes over to heather and hugs her gently.

**RJ:** "You're my true l—sister, Heather."

**Heather** (Returns RJ's hug)**:** "Thanks you, brother RJ."

***Note**: That's an L above. Ha-ha! RJ almost let it slip! He was about to say 'true love' to Heather!

**Ozzie:** "Heather?! You should be resting and regaining your strength! How did you get up and where did you get the cane from?!"

**Heather** (Grins)**:** "……Those Mac 6 energy drinks _really_ give you a sugar boost. And…….they lent me a hand…."

**Another voice:** "I would actually say that we lent you a wing if you ask me!"

The hedgies gasp at the figures that walk up to them. There were slight size differences but they recognized their blind, sunglasses-wearing, retractable cane-holding friends any day: Simon the bat, his mate Celine, and their three triplet daughters Marilyn, Christine, and Claire.

*******Note****:** Refer to my story, OTH: Halloween Surprise if you're not familiar with these characters.

**Simon:** "We were on our way to visit and eat some of the fruit you obtained for us when we heard you talking to RJ about some personal matter."

**Celine:** "So, we decided not to make a 'bad-timing entry' and wait until you were all finished."

**Claire:** "Then heard Heather softly calling for help."

**Heather:** "All the crying woke me up and I wanted to help RJ out like everyone else was."

**Christine:** "It took a long time, but we were able to figure out where the Mac 6 energy drink Heather was pointing out to us was inside the log."

**Marilyn:** "We helped her up, daddy gave her his cane, and here we are!"

**Celine:** "And we heard what you were saying about your past RJ……Bless your heart….."

**Simon:** "We were hoping you could accept us as true family members of some sort too RJ."

RJ goes and hugs the bat family.

**RJ:** "You're all my true cousins….!"

**Bat triplets in unison:** "Thanks cousin RJ!!"

**RJ:** "No…..Thank you…..All of you!!"

**Hedgies and bats together:** "You're welcome RJ!!"

The hedgies and the bats spend the rest of the day socializing and spending time with one another. When it's time to go to bed they all say goodnight to one another.

RJ is the last one to fall asleep. Before he shuts his eyes he glances at Heather as she's sleeping. He turns back and lays his head down. He smiled unseen.

**RJ** (Thinking)**:** _"Soon I'll tell her………..Soon……….."_

RJ falls asleep.


	6. RJ and Heather

**Chapter 6: RJ and Heather**

It's been 3 weeks since RJ put his inner struggle to rest and Heather has fully recovered from her injury. Heather couldn't begin to explain how good it felt to finally be able to stretch her legs again after being cooped up in the log for so many weeks since Simon lent his cane to her. She decided to go by the pond and catch some rays. She lies down by the water bed and closes her eyes.

Heather isn't aware that RJ is close by and has been following her. Even though RJ wants to tell Heather he loves her, he's afraid that she may not love him. It also reoccurred to RJ that he and Heather are different species; he's a raccoon and she's a possum. RJ then remembered Stella and Tiger's motto: You don't have be the same species to fall in love. But even with that fact to back up his reasons for loving Heather there was a 5-year age gap between the two of them. He was 23 and she was 18. And finally, what if Ozzie or the other members of his family didn't look too kindly at their relationship, which again depended on whether Heather was in love with him or not. He decided to put those thoughts to rest and just try to take things one step at a time.

RJ silently approaches Heather and lies down next to her. She was sound asleep. He had to do something to show he loved her. He gathered up his courage and slowly started to move his body sideways. His lips were about to contact with hers—Suddenly, Heathers yawns and turns the opposite way. To RJ's surprise and relief, Heather keeps sleeping. He decided to take things down a notch and try a different approach.

RJ scoots closer to Heather and lightly strokes her fur. It felt softer, gentler, and warmer than he remembered. Heather grins in her sleep.

**RJ **(Whispering)**:** "………Heather………"

Heather keeps sleeping.

**RJ** (A little louder but still in a whisper)**:** "……Heather……"

Heather slowly opens her eyes. She sees RJ lying right beside her and looking down at her. He's smiling.

**Heather:** "RJ?"

**RJ:** "Hey sleepyhead. How're ya feeling?" (Looks down at where her wound used to be)

**Heather:** "Like a million bucks……But what are you doing here?"

**RJ:** "I was just passing by and saw you lying down here. You wanna go for a walk?"

**Heather** (Stands up)**:** "Sure! I need to stretch my legs anyway."

RJ and Heather walk side-by-side and Heather notices that RJ's a little tense. He's constantly looking over his shoulder as if making sure they weren't being followed and he starts breathing in short gasps.

Then again, she's a little nervous herself. Her heart rate is increasing with every passing second she spends right next to RJ. Her hands begin to sweat in the cool weather that occurs at the later days of fall. She hasn't asked why he's moving the both of them so far from the log because she needs to be a good distance away from the other family members. Heather has a secret that she only wants to tell RJ: She's in love with him……

RJ finds a good spot to tell Heather he loved her, but first he wanted to do one last thing.

**RJ:** "Heather…?"

Heather turns her attention to RJ.

**RJ:** "Wait here for a moment. I'll be right back. Kay?"

**Heather** (Nods "yes" and smiles)**:** "Okay."

Heather finds a pile of leaves to lie back on as RJ disappears in the foliage. Heather waits until she can no longer hear his footsteps and gets up. She paces around and keeps practicing saying, "RJ……I love you…" over and over, trying to find the right tone of voice to use when he came back. She keeps trying different ways of saying it. No matter how many times or ways she says it, it just doesn't sound right. She eventually decides to stop and just throw it out in the open when it was time. She just hoped that he loved her too.

RJ is on his way back to Heather, carrying in his hand a pink 5-petal flower he had just picked for her. RJ too was practicing and trying to find the right voice tone for saying, "Heather……I love you…" continuously. He approaches the area where he left Heather to wait. She's standing up and facing the other way. Her head is facing down. RJ wastes no time. The perfect moment to do what he'd been planning ever since they started walking was now. He moves in as fast and silent as he can to make sure he doesn't make the same mistake he did at the pond by waiting too long.

Heather was pondering what to do if RJ said he didn't love her. She doesn't notice RJ approaching behind her. Suddenly, a pink flower appears at her right arm from an outstretched hand originating behind her. It doesn't take her long to recognize who the dark brown hand belonged to. It's RJ.

**RJ:** "Here ya go Heather. Go on and take it."

Heather takes the flower and is too mesmerized to turn around and face RJ who gets closer to her. RJ is so close to Heather that his entire front body side from the shoulders down to his loins is up against Heather's entire back body side from the back of the shoulders to down to her hindquarters. Heather doesn't feel uncomfortable with RJ's sudden and proximal stance…Quite frankly, she likes it.

**Heather** (examining and gently touching the pink flower)**:** "……Aw RJ………Thank you…This is so thoughtful of you……"

**RJ:** "…You like it……?"

RJ lightly puts his right hand on Heathers right shoulder and begins to massage it.

**Heather:** "…I love it……It's so beautiful………"

RJ takes her left hand into his own and grips it gently. Heather returns RJ's gentle grip with her own as she lets him put their left hands against the left side of his chest.

**RJ:** "It doesn't even come close to comparing to your beauty……"

Heather keeps looking at the flower. She's so touched by RJ's words that it's left her speechless. RJ gives Heather more time to look at the flower before speaking again.

**RJ:** "Heather……?"

**Heather** (Starts turning her head to the left as far as she can)**:** "Yes RJ?"

**RJ:** "I was wondering if you……want to do something with me some time. Maybe, go somewhere together one night and just spend time with each other? Like a, uh—"

**Heather:** "—You mean like a date?"

**RJ:** "……Yeah."

**Heather:** "I'd love to."

**RJ:** "Really?"

**Heather:** "Mm-hm."

There is a long pause.

**RJ:** "Heather......there's something I wanna tell you…"

Heather turns her entire body so that she's facing RJ. She listens closely.

**RJ:** "There's no easy way to say it, so……I'll just say it……..." (Takes a deep breath and lets it out) "Heather…I love you."

Heather's eyes widen and she gasps.

**RJ **(Looks into Heather's eyes)**:** "That night we danced together in the tree during the first week I met you…That's when I started falling in love with you……You're so beautiful…Not just on the outside but who you are on the inside…You're so kind, caring, selfless, thoughtful, and always smiling……You're just like your mother I guess."

Heather enjoyed every word RJ said about her. The last thing he said about her being like her mother made her want to cry in happiness. But she holds in her tears and decides to reveal her secret to him so they'll both benefit.

**Heather** (Looks into RJ's blue eyes)**:** "RJ……I love you too………"

RJ is completely taken by surprise.

**Heather:** "I started loving you that same night as well. Then you rescued me and my family from the Verminator that same week. And just 3 weeks ago you saved my life again. I love you because you're so brave, good-natured, smart, witty, and polite to others. You're the type of guy I've always dreamed of falling in love with."

They both grin and look at the ground as they digest the others' response. Slowly, they look back at each other. The next instant they flung their arms around one another and entered a long passionate kiss on their lips. RJ strokes the back of Heather's head with his right hand. They keep kissing for half-a-minute. They pull away to gasp for air. Heather is trembling in RJ's arms.

**RJ** (In a concerned voice)**:** "Heather, what's wrong…?"

**Heather:** "I'm afraid…...What if my dad doesn't approve…What if no one in our family approves. I mean, you're like 5 years older than me and a raccoon."

**RJ** (Lightly rubs his hand over the right side of her face)**:** "It's all right Heather, don't be afraid. Remember what Stella and Tiger always say: 'You don't have to be the same species to fall in love'. Little things like age and species can't restrict something as pure as love…As long as we truly love each other, it's okay. And that's all that matters now."

**Heather:** "Oh……RJ!"

They hold each other lovingly and enter another deep kiss, greater than the first one they entered moments before this one. Time around them seems to be at a standstill. They don't hear any birds or crickets; don't feel the wind blowing against their fur; they even forget that they're in a forest. The only thing that matters is what they are doing in this moment. They continue to kiss, ignoring the fact that they're genitals are touching. They slowly pull away and smile at one another. RJ lies down and Heather gets on top of him. Their smiles increase as they enter a third kiss. When they're done Heather moves a bit lower down RJ's body and starts to snuggle up against his chest. She nuzzles her head against his fur while he strokes her body gently.

**Heather** (Softly)**:** "I love you."

**RJ** (Softly)**:** "And I love you too."

Heather falls asleep when RJ lightly kisses her head. RJ's eyes start growing heavy and he fights to stay awake so he can continue to gaze at Heather's beautiful sleeping form. But he eventually succumbs to his exhaustion and falls asleep himself.


	7. Secret's Out

**Chapter 7: Secret's Out**

An hour has gone by since RJ and Heather fell asleep and the hedgies are getting very worried. They've been searching for a long time and have called out RJ and Heather's names, but every attempt was met with no response. Ozzie is searching near the spot where RJ and Heather are napping. He looks and looks but still can't find his daughter. He decided to search somewhere else. Ozzie goes back the way he came when something in the corner of his eye catches his attention.

**Ozzie **(Whispering to himself)**:** "What's this…?"

He thought he saw something that looked like white opossum fur through a bush where a lack of leaves created a small gap. Ozzie slowly walks closer to take a look. Suddenly, a bushy brown-white tail partially covers the white fur. Ozzie goes inside the bush and quietly gets closer to the gap. He uses his hands to part the leaves forming the gap even farther, and what he sees makes him gasp: RJ and Heather are cuddled up snuggly and sleeping together. RJ's arms are around Heather as if he's hugging her. Heather is lying against RJ's chest. RJ's ringtail is coiled around Heather's waist. They're both grinning while they sleep.

Ozzie can't help but cry as his heart is filled with delight and pride for his daughter. He gazes at the two of them while they sleep together. Ozzie folds his right hand over his left and touches his chest in awe. He wipes his tears away and slowly starts heading back to the log with a grin of his own on his face. He met with the family back at the log and told them to call off the search. He told them what he had seen.

A few more hours go by and RJ yawns. He slowly opens his eyes to see that it's late afternoon now. He looks down at Heather who's still asleep against his chest. RJ grins.

**RJ:** "Heather………"

Heather keeps sleeping. RJ brings Heather closer to his mouth and kisses the top of her head. Heather starts to open her eyes and lets out a yawn. She gets up and faces RJ, smiling while she does so.

**RJ:** "So…Did ya have a good nap?"

**Heather:** "Mmhm."

**RJ:** "It's getting kinda late, lets head back."

**Heather **(Nods "yes")**: **"Okay."

The two walk back to the log hand-in-hand. Half way there, Heather stops which draws RJ's attention.

**RJ:** "What is it Heather?"

**Heather:** "What about the others?"

**RJ:** "Oh man…You're right……What're we gonna tell them…?"

**Heather:** "More importantly, how are they gonna take it?"

**RJ:** "Well—"

**Hammy:** "RJ! Heather! There you are!!"

RJ and Heather immediately let go of each other's hands.

**Heather:** "H-hey Hammy!"

**Hammy:** "Where were you?!"

**RJ:** "We were just taking a little walk."

**Heather:** "We went by the road where Vincent used to live.

**RJ:** "Since it's virtually guaranteed that he won't come back again, I figured it's a nice place to drop by from now on."

Ozzie comes in.

**Ozzie** (Crosses his arms and sounds annoyed)**:** "For 5 hours?"

Ozzie decides to fib about his reaction to the two lovers just as they are fibbing about their explanation.

**RJ:** "Listen Oz—"

**Ozzie** (Very stern)**:** "Don't 'listen Oz' me."

**Heather:** "Dad, we can explain."

**Ozzie:** "There's no need…I saw you two out in the woods taking a nap."

Both RJ and Heather's eyes widen in shock. Never in their lives had they felt so busted.

**Ozzie:** "I know what's going with you two right now, and I _really_ don't like it!"

RJ lowers his head.

**Ozzie** (Fights to not smile or laugh)**:** "Now, here's what I want you both to do from now on: I want you to stop lying and just admit that you're in love."

RJ and Heather look at each other and back to Ozzie. They are very confused. Ozzie starts cracking up in laughter.

**Ozzie:** "I was just playing with you! *Ha ha haa!* I've known you've been in love for a LONG time!"

**RJ** (Sighs and wipes sweat off forehead)**:** "Whew……"

**Heather:** "How did you know?"

**Ozzie** (Walks up to Heather and puts his hands on her shoulders)**:** "Heather……I'm your father. I _know_ you. You're growing up……You're already 18 and starting to become a young woman. Ever since you started acting…'different'…after that first week of spring RJ came to us, I knew it was only a matter of time……I knew you were falling in love."

**Heather:** "Really…?"

**Ozzie** (Nods "yes" and grins)**:** "And I couldn't be happier! I just need to know one thing……" (Looks at Heather seriously) "…Do you truly love RJ for who he is?"

Heather stares at RJ briefly then turns back to face her father.

**Heather:** "Yes."

**Ozzie **(Looks at RJ)**:** "And do you truly love my daughter for who she is?"

RJ looks at Heather then back at Ozzie

**RJ:** "Yes."

**Ozzie:** "Well, you both love each other, so it's perfectly alright."

**Heather:** "Oh dad!"

Heather wraps her arms around her father who does the same to her. She looks up him and mirrors Ozzie's big smile.

**Heather:** "Thank you SO much!"

**Ozzie:** "I just want you to be happy……That's all I've ever wanted you to be…And you'll be happy with RJ right?"

**Heather:** "Yes!" (Nuzzles Ozzie's chest)

**Ozzie** (Looks at RJ)**:** "Do you promise to make my daughter happy as long as you're together?"

**RJ:** "Of course I promise Ozzie! And I want you to know that Heather alone is my true love……"

Ozzie grins and nods at RJ. He looks down at Heather who looks up at him.

**Ozzie:** "……Heather……?"

**Heather** (Looks at RJ)**:** "I promise to only love you, RJ because you're my true love too……"

**Ozzie:** "Then what are you two waiting for?"

Heather and RJ run up to each other, kiss on the lips, and embrace in a big hug.

**Ozzie:** "I want to go ahead and make a few things clear. You can both sleep together, but you know which 'sleep' I'm talking about?"

**RJ and Heather in unison:** "Of course."

**RJ:** "I'm not in love with Heather for her body Oz……"

**Heather:** "Same thing here dad. I love RJ for RJ……"

**Ozzie:** "I was just making sure, which brings me to the next subject. You can become mates whenever you want, but regardless if you choose now or later, no mating until Heather is at least 21 years old."

**RJ and Heather in unison:** "We understand."

**Ozzie:** "And most importantly of all:" (Tilts head in a playful way) "No more lying…"

**RJ** (Embarrassed)**:** "Yeah……We're sorry."

**Heather:** "We were afraid that you wouldn't let us be together. That none of the family would…"

**Ozzie** (Surprised)**:** "Why would you think that?"

**RJ:** "Well, we're different species……I'm 5 years older than Heather and—"

**Stella:** "And what?"

**Heather:** "Stella what are you doing here?"

**Stella** (Smiles)**:** "Come on girl…You don't have to be the same species to fall in love!"

**Tiger:** "Exactly! Oh, and Ozzie told us about you two sleeping together when he got back from searching for you both."

**RJ:** "Yeah, we were gonna use that phrase as our ace in the hole."

**Verne:** "Not much of an ace in the hole when everyone knows how you're playing."

The rest of the family comes in and congratulates the two lovers.

**Heather:** "I guess we don't have to worry about keeping it a secret anymore."

Everyone laughs; they're all alright with another interspecies relationship. At night RJ and Heather cuddle up together and wait until everyone is asleep. They look at each other lovingly.

**RJ:** "I love you Heather."

**Heather:** "And I love you too RJ."

They kiss, snuggle up even closer, and fall asleep. And little does Heather know that RJ plans to take her on a real walk in the morning. A very special walk......


End file.
